


The Dream

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: What she wants.
Kudos: 1





	The Dream

A fuzzy blanket thicker than a pillow, softer than a fat man's stomach, and warmer than a litter of kittens. Yeah, that's what she wants. 

Well, that, free range of the refrigerator (for real, stop closing the door! Who do you think you're keeping out?), a clean litter box, and an unlimited supply of soft food. 

Is all of this too much for a cat to ask for? For real. Yes, I want it all. In return, I will purr for you, claw your couch, knead your lap, and if you are lucky... I will wash random parts of you.

If you try to wash me in return, I will remove your face. This is the promise of Snowball, the ruler of your world and life.

-fin-


End file.
